


Week 4: Orange / Creativity

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Due to the potential for heavy themes/triggering content, please pay attention to every individual drabble's trigger warnings. If you feel uncomfortable reading an entry, please notify an admin. If you are not comfortable notifying an admin, you are not obligated to read triggering content.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 162
Kudos: 47
Collections: Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 3: Rare Pairs





	1. A New Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A New Truth  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

Harry had agreed to attend the gallery opening as a favor. Though his scars discouraged lying, acknowledging the truth hurt more: tonight was his first foray from grief’s grey shores.

The art was shite, cold and abstract. 

But the music? 

Intended for ambience and failing with every note, its rise and fall synchronized with that of his lungs. 

A curvy woman occupied the piano bench, a red-orange remembrance poppy pinned above her heart. She smiled, polite and poised beneath his befuddlement. 

_Daphne_. 

She invited him for drinks; he agreed. 

And after years of mourning, Harry acknowledged a new truth: _hope_.


	2. Calling Healer Greengrass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Calling Healer Greengrass  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [DramioneDreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming)

"And what exactly were you doing with the affected area when this began?"

"Oh, no! I wasn't doing anything with it! It just.... it's kind of a long story."

"Generally speaking, Mr Potter, a wizards.... wand... doesn't turn orange without them sticking it somewhere they shouldn't."

"No, Healer Greengrass, you've got the wrong..."

"I'm not judging, I assure you I have seen worse. It would just help in my diagnosis to know what or who you were dipping your wand in."

"I'm going to kill George."

"Weasley?"

"Yes... but not... it was a prank?"

"Of course it was, Mr Potter."


	3. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flicker  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 99  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [kifiyathewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter)

Cursing this flicker  
That led me to you  
Orange like flames and orange like sun  
You held my hand  
But I wanted to run  
Over through green grass  
Bright like your eyes  
Reflecting my name

She was the victor  
Having never enlisted  
Guerrilla warfare at its finest  
Sisters know just where you’re weakest  
Astoria renowned for her meekness  
Forever standing by your side

Now my heart's beating quicker  
Because of this pain  
Feels like burning alive  
While I’m cursing your name  
And such time has transpired  
Since you two have conspired  
Making me the outlier  
In your hellish game


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forbidden Fruit  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 97  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [anne_ammons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons)

Treacle tart. Storm clouds. Broom polish.

If the first two could have been anyone, the last left no doubt. 

Not that she was surprised. Daphne cut a glance across the room, wondering what _he_ might smell in his own cauldron. 

It was mad, but Daphne found she loved both the thrill and the boy. 

She was addicted to something completely forbidden. What a scandal it would be if anyone found out! 

Later, hidden in a classroom, she wondered aloud.

Harry kissed her again, making real the world that was just theirs.

“Do you even need to ask?”


	5. Forever in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever in Bloom  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 99  
> Warnings: Major Character Death
> 
> AUTHOR: [Seakays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays)

“Gently, Calliope.” Taking the delicate orange nasturtiums from his daughter’s tiny hands, Harry placed the seedlings in the dirt.

Satisfied that he had creatively used as many hues as possible of the orange flowers Daphne so adored, he stood, watching as Callie traced the ornate lettering.

“Da … Da… Daphne. That’s Momma, right, Daddy?” 

Swallowing the sobs that threatened to escape, Harry could only nod.

_Damn her for not taking the Greengrass blood malediction seriously._

Closing the gate, Harry took a final glance at the inscription he knew by heart.

_Daphne Potter_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Forever In Bloom_


	6. Glutton For Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Glutton For Punishment  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpologist/pseuds/frumpologist)

Minutes tick by in the professors’ lounge. Silently, I remind myself why we’re doing this: supporting our students. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

It’s tradition.

When Daphne’s done painting, she smiles into the bristles of her makeup brush.

I turn to the mirror, which promptly exclaims, “Quite fetching!”

Over my shoulder, Daphne watches me blink at the face staring back. “What do _you_ think?”

“Er…” I stroke the gold paint on my cheeks. “It’s certainly... creative.”

Her brow lifts. “And?”

“You’ve made me a _lion_ , Daph.”

She laughs, threading her fingers through my mane. “Gryffindor-esque, as requested.”

I’m a glutton for punishment.


	7. Haphne Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Haphne Halloween  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [ScullyMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyMurphy/pseuds/ScullyMurphy)

Harry batted at an orange streamer and tripped over a pumpkin. Someone in a mask (Seamus?) shoved a drink in his hand and dragged him across the room. 

“C’mon, git! You’re needed for Seven Minutes in Heaven!” 

Harry groaned, looking for a way out. 

Until he saw Daphne. 

Short gold dress, long gold hair. Wings. A bloody _Snitch_ costume. 

He stared as the empty butterbeer bottle pointed to him—then, impossibly, to her. 

“What?” she smiled, once they were alone. 

“Just feeling lucky.” Harry moved closer. 

“ _Luck_? No, that was magic.” She winked. “I had to be… _creative_...to get you in here.”


	8. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Illumination  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 97  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

Daphne runs, blind to the fiery orange sunset as she retraces her steps, desperate to recover what she’s lost. 

She rounds a corner, skids to a stop when she sees it—sees _him_ holding it, slowly flipping through the pages. 

She must make a noise, because he looks up. She’s glad he’s alone, that no one will witness her humiliation. 

The journal is open to her favorite sketch: the one she’s spent hours on, carefully shading the planes of his face, the glint of his glasses, his lightning-shaped scar.

To her surprise, he smiles. “You’re talented.”

She glows.


	9. In the Marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In the Marrow  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/pseuds/ravenslight)

Harry has learned that desire lives on the skin.

Desire lives in brushes of fading, ochre sunset as Daphne’s inquisitive fingers trace the notches between his ribs, healing soul-deep scars.

It’s kisses that taste of apricots while he lowers her to their duvet.

But love?

Love lives in the marrow, regenerating parts of him he thought lost.

Loving Daphne is the Patronus he sends every morning upon arriving safely at work. A warming charm on her favourite calendula blanket.

It’s the safety of her arms after nightmares. 

Loving Daphne has changed him—but it’s the easiest thing Harry has ever done.


	10. JERKSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: JERKSS  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [AlocYrrehc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocYrrehc/pseuds/AlocYrrehc)

Daphne took an embarrassingly long time to decide what to wear, settling on a simple orange dress. To her dismay, Harry didn’t spare her a glance as she launched into her presentation.

“The Jobs, Employment and Reintegration for Kids from Slytherin Solution -” 

“Daphne, that spells -” Harry interrupted.

“It’s a working title! My creative team thinks he’s funny,” she said, cursing Theo’s sardonic sense of humor. “Should’ve hired Hufflepuffs.”

***

Daphne never did change the initiative’s name, and when her husband thanked the JERKSS at their fiftieth anniversary party, she hid her snort behind a bouquet of orange ranunculus.


	11. Love in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love in the Afternoon  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [bionically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically)

It's not supposed to be the daughter of Hector Greengrass, pleading for her father with a go-fuck-yourself haughtiness, wearing tailored robes exceeding a normal person's monthly salary.

He's not supposed to fall for her so hard that he'd vanish evidence of a Death Eater's wrongdoing for another perfumed embrace.

* * *

It's not supposed to be the Boy-Who-Lived, someone so unrelentingly vocal in his nobility that her family deems him vulgar.

She's not supposed to lay awake at night worried someone else will capture his attention, so that she doses his afternoon coffee.

After all, coffee always tastes better with Love Potions.


	12. Mother’s Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mother’s Arms  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 93  
> Warnings: Major Character Death, Suicide, Infant Loss
> 
> AUTHOR: [Tridogmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridogmom/pseuds/Tridogmom)

Pain. Unimaginable pain.  
Daphne, dead.  
Unborn child, dead.  
Their graves side-by-side with his parents’.  
No magic could save them from the blood curse.  
Everyone saying he'd be okay, he'd get through it.  
Harry knew better. His losses were too heavy to carry.  
He laid down over their graves and opened the phial of orange poison.  
Mum, dad, wife, child, Sirius, Remus, all living on the other side. One mouthful and he would join them.  
He heard the running footsteps of his friends as he drank.  
"Harry! No!"  
Darkness.  
“Hello, son.”  
His mother’s arms.


	13. Portrait Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Portrait Predicament  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [RoseHarperMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell)

Daphne gaped at the portrait. _"Oh._ Whose idea was the orange?"

"I'm not sure. I needed Calming Draught to sit for this." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't even see the bowtie until it was over."

Daphne tapped her lips thoughtfully. "If anyone hangs this, it might be the worst thing that's ever happened to you."

"I know," he groaned. "It's not enchanted yet." He gave her a hopeful smile. "Millie said you're very talented..."

If she hadn't already been swooning over him for years, Harry's earnest expression would have convinced her. "You'll need a different outfit."


	14. Pumpkin Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pumpkin Juice  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

“Breathe, Potter,” Daphne said. “You look…exposed.”

“Oh, do I?” Harry sniped from the orange pleather divan. Beyond the bottle of London Pumpkins & Sons clutched to his crotch—and the mortifying penis sock—he was fully nude. “Whyever could that be?”

 _Witch Weekly_ ’s 2007 Bewitching Bachelor hadn't read the fine print.

“Yes!” Daphne’s enchanted camera snapped. “Sarcasm! Sexy.”

Harry’s cheeks warmed.

“Good grief.” Daphne tossed her honey-blonde hair. “You’re _embarrassed_ again.”

“Pardon me for not cherishing this moment."

Her camera clicked whenever he got peevish.

“Right, because documenting your treasure trail is my utmost creative aspiration.” Daphne smiled, arch. “Buck up, Potter.”


	15. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Rituals  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise)

His eyes caught hers. The orange glow of the roaring samhain bonfire made her blue eyes sparkle. She tilted her head to the side, a smirk on her lips almost as though she were challenging him. Harry drained the goblet of wine and followed her off into the forest surrounding the festivities.

He hadn’t taken more than a few steps in the woods when small hands gripped the front of his robes, full lips pressed against his own. He pulled back and smiled. Daphne Greengrass had been nothing but surprises.

“Care to have a ritual of our own?” She asked.


	16. Squint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Squint  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 99  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Mimifreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed)

Harry’s head tilted to the right, his eyes nearly shut as he squinted hard at the mess sitting on the table. Daphne’s shoulder brushed against his, her hands still sticky with the stringy, orange pulp that laid in a heap on an old newspaper.

“It’s terrible,” she laughed.

Harry’s head tilted again—this time to the left—and he crouched, getting eye level with the pumpkin. The holes that were meant to be eyes were asymmetrical, it’s mouth jagged and lopsided. Daphne was right, it looked dreadful.

“No, it’s not. There’s a face there, you just have to sort of… squint.”


	17. Stark Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stark Relief  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 99  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra)

Magic channeled through delicate fingers brushes sand away from the wall, while Daphne’s quiet spell reveals the image in stark relief against the pale sandstone. 

“Harry!” she calls, blue eyes alight with the excitement of the new discovery in the ruins. “Darling! Come see what I’ve found.” 

He shuffles over, trainers miserably kicking up the sand, as she points proudly at the clearly phallic image painted in hues of orange surrounded by a blue haze.

Harry’s head cocks to the side, nose wrinkling. “Well… the ancients were certainly... _creative_.”

Daphne laughs, “Neolithic sex magic, darling. This will change history.”


	18. Sweet Sangria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sweet Sangria  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 100  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [WhatSoMalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy)

Golden russets, oranges and pinks swirled through the sky and reflected off of the silent sea. Leaning over the porch railing, Harry absorbed the warmth of the late sun. Inside, his new wife was trying her hand at making a traditional sangria.

Daphne insisted that it was a creative outlet; the slicing of citrus fruits, the muddling of spices with sugar and brandy— that she enjoyed it, but her colourful language suggested otherwise. 

Chuckling in resignation, Harry pushed off the railing and moved back inside to help her. Besides, he had a different, more sensual idea for those sweet oranges.


End file.
